The invention relates generally to a system and a method for detecting and segmenting objects, and more particularly to a system and a method for detecting the identity of an object within an enclosed article and segmenting that object from surrounding objects.
There continues to be, a demand for heightened security surrounding various communication and transportation venues. For example, metal detectors and x-ray machines are standard security devices employed at airports for screening passengers and their carry-on and checked luggage. The United States Postal Service also employs x-ray technology for screening parcels.
The capability for automatically screening a high-throughput of luggage in an efficient and cost-effective manner is currently insufficient. The screening systems currently in place record false positives at rates higher than desirable. The high number of false positives forces alternative follow-on inspections, such as trace detection or manual inspection of the luggage, thereby increasing the average screening time per bag substantially.
Certain types of contraband offer unique problems for detection. For example, sheet-like explosive material within an enclosed article, such as luggage, is difficult to detect due to its physical characteristics. Further, differentiation of one object from another at the rapid pace necessary for screening a high-throughput of luggage is needed for the ability to quickly detect contraband. There is a need for a detection mechanism for detecting and segmenting certain contraband materials from other non-contraband objects located within an enclosed article, such as luggage.